


A Dull Ache

by peristeronic



Category: American Civil War RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Blame him, M/M, Soulmates, Starcrossed Lovers, based on an actual historical event that actually happened, it's awkward when your brother kills your boyfriend's father, look this is all vainglouriousactor's fault, who is also the president
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 02:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12223791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peristeronic/pseuds/peristeronic
Summary: From the prompt, "the one where once you meet your soulmate, it’s physically uncomfortable to be apart from them for too long."





	A Dull Ache

Robert missed his train without any regrets, and Edwin missed his. They shared a bed that night in a cheap hotel. In the morning Robert woke to find his legs still tangled up with Ned’s. He smiled to himself. Careful not to wake him, Robert eased himself up onto his elbow so as to get a better view of his soulmate. Those features were famous enough that he’d recognized the actor in an instant. All of America was in love with him. But now this man belonged not to the whole country but to  _ him _ , to Robert alone. Peace suffused Edwin’s expression as he lay sleeping. Robert combed his fingers gently through the dark hair and smiled again.

One eye opened and the corner of Edwin’s mouth slowly curled up. “Good morning.”

“Good morning.”

In half a moment Edwin was sitting up next to Robert and pulling him into a kiss. Robert steadied himself with both hands on Edwin’s bare shoulders.

“You don’t have to be anywhere, do you?” Edwin said in a low voice.

Robert closed his eyes and let out his breath. “I’m on my way to the front.”

…

It was not uncommon for soldiers at the front to find it hard to sleep. The young ones, the green ones, were skittish as colts before a battle. Then there were the battle-worn soldiers who fought to keep slumber at bay as if they were more afraid of their dreams than of a bayonet. Some officers burned their candles to stubs writing letters home. Others could be seen sitting by the fire as it burned low, their faces lined with pain, holding tight to a photograph of a girl. Robert knew each one was feeling the exact same pain he felt--the ache of being too far away from one’s soulmate. It burned deep in his chest, making sleep impossible.

When sleep finally did come in the small hours, Edwin was always the last thing on his mind.

…

April brought Robert a couple weeks of leave.  _ I will be in D.C. soon, _ he wrote to Edwin. _ Can you see your way there? _ As grateful as he was to see his family, he only felt relief when he finally held Ned in his arms. A quick rendezvous that they managed to arrange. When the president and first lady went to see a comedy that Robert had little interest in, he pled exhaustion, spending the evening instead writing to Edwin.

Then a messenger came running, panting, to say that his father had been shot.

…

_ Please, I have to see you, _ Edwin wrote to him.  _ I can’t stand the pain. _

Robert leaned against the window sill and concentrated on drawing air into his lungs. He felt the pain with every breath. After a long moment, he sat down at the writing desk.

_ I want to see you too, _ he wrote, and the words came spilling out.  _ Ned, every day I long to be with you. Find us a time and a place where we can meet, and you will see me there. _

_ _


End file.
